From Uchiha Sasuke To Uzumaki Naruto
by asuka.uchiha6
Summary: Naruto receives a love letter, but he dislikes love letters. But somehow, this particular letter sparks his interest, will he read it? Of course he would!


"**From Uchiha Sasuke To Uzumaki Naruto"**

It was a sunny day in Konoha and our favourite blonde ninja was just lounging in his apartment. "Well, this is boring. I don't have a single mission. Oh man." Naruto mused. "Oh, what the hell, maybe I should make use of this break and sleep the day away." He yawned and went to a peaceful slumber.

Naruto was about to reach the best part of his dream when someone knocked on the door. Naruto woke up with a start and muttered "Shit." He then proceeded to open the door and found no one outside. Instead, he found an envelope on the floor. It was addressed to him. He was confused since it has no return address. 'Is this a love letter or something? Ugh. I hate love letters.', he thought.

Then, he opened the envelope and started reading:

_I love your sun kissed image that never leaves my mind_ (Yep, definitely a love letter. But it's interesting.). _That smile of yours that rivals the shining sun._ (Corny much). _And your tantalizing scent that leads me to you. Your silky blonde locks that shimmers and your smooth, tanned flesh that I've been longing to touch. Then comes your pink lips which I've been wishing to taste_ (Naruto turned pink at this sentence, but read on). _The way you move, it's so beautiful, turning a sparring session into an intricate dance._

Naruto paused for a moment. " Woah. Now I really wanna know who the hell sent this." He said then broke into a grin. "He / She is absolutely boosting my already large ego." He chuckled. "Okay, I shall continue."

_Your voice so calm and serene, I always want to hear more. Oh yes, I love them all. But wait, I've forgotten something. I forgot the part that I love most: Your blue eyes like sparkling Sapphire, which engulfs me and strip me from everything I have. When those orbs gaze at me, it's like you can see right through me and makes me feel like I'm just a vulnerable child. When I look into it, it drowns me within inexplicable bliss. And they'll shine even more when you smile and it fills me with such a loving warmth. I've tried hiding these emotions, but they always escape from my clutches. But I don't care, as long as you're aware, that I love every single fiber of your being, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Always Yours,  
Uchiha Sasuke_

After reading the letter, Naruto just chuckled then quietly said, "So this was you letter then, huh Teme?" He was about to fold the letter again but found out that something was written on the back.

_P.S. Look behind you, blondie I've got a surprise for you. I hope you'll like it. But if you don't, well , you could just beat the crap out of me, then. Let's just hope not._

Naruto did what the letter told him. When he turned around, he found Uchiha Sasuke kneeling on one knee and holding up a small velvet box with a gold ring inside it. Then, Sasuke asked , "Will you marry me, Uzumaki Naruto? " Naruto was surprised at first (Who wouldn't be?) then broke out into a large grin. "Aw, that is so sweet of you, Teme. You even wrote me a letter. I can't believe you have so much compliments that you've hidden from me." The blonde pouted. Sasuke just chuckled, "Well dobe?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what?" The Uchiha sighed and replied, "What's your answer? Are you gonna marry me or not? You're a bit slow today, Dobe." Naruto huffed but suddenly smirked, "Of course I'll marry you, Teme. But with one condition." Now it's Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And what will that be?" Naruto smirked again, "You won't call me 'Dobe'. Because if you will, you will be sleeping in the couch for a week." Sasuke paled at this then replied, "Yes,sir."

THE END

**Now we know who holds the trousers in this relationship. So, what do you think? This is my first fanfiction but no need to go easy on me. You could tell me if it's crap and I'll accept that, just tell me what went wrong and I won't explode into a fit. Okay? Please review! I really need criticism! Constructive or not. I don't care. Just review!!!! Thanks!**

**Asuka-chan**


End file.
